


A Day In The Life

by DoctorLia



Series: Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Sins, Gen, Magic, Timeless, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Witches, Wizards, emrys - Freeform, mentions of blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: Snippets and short stories in the Blood Sins Universe
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Jiya, Garcia Flynn/Lorena Flynn
Series: Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957525
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	A Day In The Life

Flynn sighed heavily as he turned up the collar on his overcoat. He pulled the baseball cap down further to hide his eyes from the people walking past. It wouldn't do to have unnecessary attention. Jiya was expecting him to be on time for dinner. He had missed his last few feedings due to research and stress, but he didn't want to upset the young Witch, especially now that she herself is under so much stress with her training. He was proud of her for taking on such a vigorous journey, but the training took its toll on her.

He was determined to make dinner as stress free as possible for her.

Turning the corner brought him face to face with Karl, his blood brother.

"Karl?" He was confused to see him above ground, especially with dinner literally minutes away.

"Jiya had another vision. We're all out of pain medication for her."

"The drug store is closed. I passed by it on my way here." He held up the bag in his hand to show Karl that he had gone to the deli.

"I wasn't going to ask them nicely, Boss." Karl's eyes flashed amber for a moment as he smirked up at him.

Garcia shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Just don't get caught." With that he walked past the younger man. He heard Karl scoff as he made his way into the building of their current home.

An abandoned building complex in what had to be the worst part of town. The building was mostly boarded up and filled with homeless people, human and otherwise, but everyone kept to themselves. Lorena had found it for them after their last den was raided by a group of Hunters. They had recognized him and managed to follow him. He lost three friends due to his stupidity. He won't be making that mistake again.

He took the stairs to the fourth floor and walked down the hall, passing a few teenagers, who were hanging around a door-less apartment. A glance inside showed dozens of teenagers laying around the empty apartment. He could sense a vampire or two inside, but filed that away for another time. He had more pressing matters at the moment.

He finally made it to the end of the hall and pulled out the key Emrys had given him a few weeks ago. They were tired of him having to knock when he came over. Once inside the apartment he noticed how dark it was. Jiya's vision must have been really bad if the lights were all off. He blinked, allowing his sharp eyes to adjust before making his to the kitchen. He found two plates of tacos on the counter with shards of glass on the ground and a spilled bottle of wine. He placed his bag on the counter before making his way to Jiya's room. He knocked as lightly as possible, so he didn't aggravate her migraine.

Emrys peaked his head out the door and noticed the amber glow of his eyes. He smiled up at him, "Ah, you've arrived. Jiya's had another vision."

"I saw Karl on my way in. Is she alright?" He spoke softly, following Emrys’ lead.

"She will be. I just gave her something to help her sleep. I know Karl will be back quickly, but she was in a lot of pain. More than usual." Emrys stepped back, opening the door.

Garcia didn't step inside. He couldn't. Jiya had put up a ward against Vampires per his request after they had recruited a couple of newly turned vamps. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt if they weren't able to get a handle on their hunger. Even though they no longer associated themselves with baby vampires, he still insists she puts up wards. Just in case. Looking inside he can see her sleeping on her bed. Wrapped up in a blanket. She looked peaceful. A big difference from her normal stressed out features.

Flynn then looked over at the tired man leaning against the door. Emrys was a very slender yet slightly built individual that stood at 6’0. A fairly handsome man with a dark complexion and short black hair. His usually neat beard was currently unkempt and in need of a trim. From the look of him Flynn could tell that the wizard hadn’t been sleeping well.

"You work her too hard, Emrys. You should give her a break. Maybe take her to the beach or something. It is Summer after all. You both would benefit from a break." He suggested.

"You know as well as I do that she won't take a break until her training is completed. It's unfortunate that the more she uses her powers the more aggressive her next vision becomes."

Flynn sighs and shakes his head. "She can't finish her training if she works herself to death. Dying isn't as fun as Karl makes it seem."

Emrys nods in agreement and motions out towards the hall. He feels around for a moment before finding and then switching on the lights. He closes the door behind him as he walks to the kitchen. He busies himself with cleaning up the mess that was made in his attempt to catch Jiya before she fell when her vision took her. "She was looking forward to dinner tonight. We know you've skipped out on feeding the last couple of days. Lou at the deli informed us he hadn't seen you."

Flynn rolls his eyes, "What is Jiya trying to learn now?"

Emrys gave him a look as he bends to sweep up the glass. "Levitation. And don't change the subject. You know what happens when you don't feed."

"I only missed a few meals. I wasn't starving myself. Besides, I bought enough containers to last for a few days." He pointed at the deli bag, waving away Emrys’ concerns.

All he got in return was Emrys calling him a reckless tart under his breath. He let it go, knowing that that if it weren’t for his keen hearing, he wouldn't have known what Emrys said at all. And the look he received from the powerful wizard told Flynn that he had meant for him to hear it.

“Have you heard from Lorena? Are she and Iris safe?” Emrys asked, changing topics as he placed the containers full of pigs blood in the refrigerator.

“Yes. Stiv has a small cottage in Paris that he’s currently staying at. Lorena and I are in agreement that it’ll be safer for Iris if she stays with Stiv until we resolve this hunter situation. Once she’s settled Lorena will be joining us.” Flynn answered with a heavy sigh. He missed his family terribly. Being without them was like losing a limb that he didn’t know how to function without.

Before Emrys could say anything, Flynn's cellphone went off. He reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve it. Looking at the caller I.D had him straightening up as he answered it.

"What's wrong, Dave?"

"Hunters are getting ready to raid the complex. Get out. They'll be there in five minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and leave some kudos


End file.
